


Royality vs Analogical

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman and Patton’s relationship is far different from Logan and Virgil’s… Let’s explore that.





	Royality vs Analogical

“What a wonderful morning to be greeted by my royal court!” Roman’s voice boomed through the room as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His gaze was fixed somewhere off in the corner of the room as he posed and waited for the response. 

Which never came.

He dropped the pose and looked around, noticing Logan and Virgil situated on the couch. Virgil was reclining with his back against Logan’s side, headphones firmly stuck over his head. Logan had his attention fixed entirely on the book in his hands.

The charming smile dropped into a pout as he waited for the pair currently sat on the couch to acknowledge him. He went to speak in an attempt to get the attention the others, when the noise of pans clashing together pulled his attention over to the kitchen.

Roman’s smile came back to his face as he stopped himself from running over to the kitchen door. He leant against the door frame for a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the mundanity of seeing Patton beginning the process of cooking. But Roman couldn’t hold himself there forever and entered the kitchen.

From where the two quiet traits were sat, they both flicked their gazes in the general direction they heard a happy squeal. Neither made an attempt to move, instead content to just let Patton and Roman enjoy their moment.

Back in the kitchen, Roman’s arms were still circled around Patton’s waist and his head rested against his partner’s shoulder, “Good morning, my love…”

“Good morning to you too!” Patton left whatever he was working at on the kitchen counter and turned in Roman’s grasp, so they were face to face. “How are you feeling today?”

There was a certain softness in Roman’s eyes as he responded, “Much better now that I’ve seen you…” He moved in to steal a soft kiss from the one in his arms, “I love you…”

While it was a confession that was shared often, it still caused Patton’s face to warm every time. He knew he had to retaliate, “I love you more.”

“That’s impossible.”

“No, it’s not, because I know I love you more than I love puppies.”

“Well, I know that I love you more than Aladdin loves Jasmine.”

“That’s nothing! I love you more than cookies AND cakes combined!”

“Oh really? I love you more than Mickey loves Minnie!”

Thus, began a war of love, escalating in magnitude with each new sentence. The volume had grown to a point where even Virgil were able to hear it past the pounding music, which he paused once he registered the “arguing”.

Pulling one of the headphones away, Virgil sat and listened to the two in the kitchen bicker about their love. He tilted his head up to look at Logan, who shared the vaguely disgusted look that he could feel on his face.

One particularly cutesy statement involving “all Disney romances combined” followed as they locked eyes, so Virgil make a gagging noise and pretended to be throwing up over the edge of the couch. He stopped and looked back up at Logan, who was stifling a chuckle. Virgil couldn’t help his own smile as he noticed the edge taken out of the usually harsh gaze Logan held, normally something reserved for their moments alone.

They shared a moment, the pair just smiling and staring. Then Logan gestured for Virgil to return to where he was leaning before. Virgil complied, moving easily back into the comfortable position, headphones back on and music now down at a reasonable level. Both of them still kept a ghost of their smiles as they fell back into their own activities.

Neither of them seemed to realise the war in the kitchen had ended, the room now filled with soft giggles and gentle kisses. The air in the house was light and loving, just perfect.


End file.
